boogeymenslashersfandomcom-20200215-history
PSYCHODOM! the Game
PSYCHODOM! Now remember this is just an idea so don't jump to conclusions with it and what not. But I just think this would be pretty sweet. Well we all know Mortal Kombat and how it's game play works, but just imagine a Horror version of it. Ofcourse there is Terrordrome which some people may have heard of or even played. But I'm talking about a full on version of this available to Xbox and PS3. Fully backed by Mortal Kombat with character back stories, fatalities and all the works. The Roster #Warlock - WARLOCK #The Djinn - WISHMASTER #Candyman (Daniel Robataille) - CANDYMAN #Pumpkinhead - PUMPKINHEAD #Leatherface (Bubba Sawyer/Thomas Brown Hewitt) - THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE #Freddy Krueger - A NIGHTARE ON ELM STREET #Xenomorph - ALIEN #Yautja - PREDATOR #Chucky (Charles Lee Ray) - CHILD'S PLAY #Pazuzu/Regan McNeil - THE EXORCIST #Ashley J. Williams - THE EVIL DEAD #Prowler - THE PROWLER #The Tall Man (Jebidiah Morningside) - PHANTASM #The Creeper - JEEPERS CREEPERS #Jason Voorhees - FRIDAY THE 13th #Cherry Darling - PLANET TERROR #Michael Myers - HALLOWEEN #Pennywise the Dancing Clown - IT #Octalus - DEEP RISING #Pinhead (Elliott Spencer) - HELLRAISER #T-800 - THE TERMINATOR #Rawhead Rex - RAWHEAD REX #Ghostface - SCREAM #Tiffany Ray - BRIDE OF CHUCKY #Kothoga - THE RELIC #Samara - THE RING #Uber Jason Voorhees - JASON X #Luben Leprechaun or whatever he's called - LEPRECHAUN #Predalien - ALIENS VS. PREDATOR: REQUIEM #Matt Cordell-MANIAC COP #Harry Warden-MY BLOODY VALENTINE #Kenny Hampton-TERRORTRAIN #Crospy-THE BURNING #Captain Rhodes-DAY OF THE DEAD ORIGINAL #Trioxin Zombie RETURN OF THE LIVING DEAD #Damien-THE OMEN #Peter-DAWN OF THE DEAD ORIGINAL #Hannibal Lecter-THE SILENCE OF THE LAMBS #Zombies-NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD #Francesco Dellamorte-CEMETERY MAN #Death-FINAL DESINATON #Santanico Pandemonium - FROM DUSK TILL DAWN #House-THE AMITYVILLE HORROR #Lord Crumb-BAD TASTE #Nada and Frank-THEY LIVE #Critters-CRITTERS #Blade-THE PUPPET MASTER #Leech-Woman-THE PUPPET MASTER #Jester-THE PUPPET MASTER #Torch-THE PUPPET MASTER #Tunneler-THE PUPPET MASTER #Pinhead-THE PUPPET MASTER #Six Shooter-THE PUPPET MASTER #Angela Baker-SLEEPAWAY CAMP #Lionel Cosgrove-DEAD ALIVE #Killer Klowns-KILLER KLOWNS FROM OUTER SPACE #Norman Bates-PYSCHO #John Doe-SE7EN #David Kessler-AN AMERICAN WEREWOLF IN LONDON #Poltergieists-POLTERGIEISTS #Dr. Evan Rendell - DR. GIGGLES #Yamazaki Asami-AUDITION #Snake - ANACONDA #Sadako Yamamura-RINGU #The Thing-THE THING #The Brids-THE BRIDS #Rhoda Penmark-The BAD SEED #Frederick Loren-HOUSE ON HAUNTED HILL #Jack Torrance-THE SHINING #SweeneyTodd-SWEENEY TODD #Cujo-CUJO #Captain Spaulding-HOUSE OF 1000 CORPSES #Pinocchio-PINOCCHIO REVENGE #Christine-CHRISTINE #Herbert West-RE-ANIMATOR #The Fly-THE FLY #Sam-TRICK OR TREAT #Splice-SPLICE #Crocodile - LAKE PLACID #Ginger Fitzerald-GINGER SNAPS #Carrie White -CARRIE #Jennifer-JENNIFER'S BODY #Mutants-THE HILLS HAVE EYES #Lizard-MIDNIGHT MEAT TRAIN #Chromeskull - LAID TO REST #Jaws-JAWS #Jigsaw-SAW #T-Rex-JURASSIC PARK #Velociraptor-JURASSIC PARK #Alpha's Mate-JURASSIC PARK3 #Alpha JURASSIC PARK3 #King Kong-KING KONG #Brenda Bates - URBAN LEGEND #Lester Dwervick - SCARECROW #Henry Kane - POLTERGEIST #Glen Ray-SWEED OF CHUCKY #Anita Lesnicki-JENNIFER'S BODY #Billy Lenz - BLACK CHRISTMAS #Graboids - TREMORS #Edgar Frog -THE LOST BOYS #The Dentist-THE DENTIST #Simon-THE UGLY #The Fisherman-I KNOW WHAT YOU LAST SUMMER #Camilla-THE GUARDIAN #Belial-THE BASKET CASE #The Gingerdead Man-THE GINGERDEAD MAN #Killjoy-KILLJOY #Jack Frost-JACK FROST #Victor Crowley-THE HATCHET #Baby Oopsy Daisy- DEMONIC TOYS #Grizzly-DEMONIC TOYS #Jack Attack-DEMONIC TOYS #Mr.Static-DEMONIC TOYS #Divoletto-DEMONIC TOYS #Buffy Summers-BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER #Tooth Fairy- DARKNESS FALLS #Cryptkeeper-TALES FROM THE CRYPT #Children - VILLAGE OF THE DAMNED #Dollman - DOLLMAN #Angela - NIGHT OF THE DEMONS #Arkin the Collector- THE COLLECTOR #Lord Of Darkness-LEGEND #Reverend Lester Lowe-SILVER BULLET #The Ripper-MY SOUL TO TAKE #Gabriel - THE PROPHECY #Zuni Fetish Doll-TRILOGY OF TERROR #Malachi-CHILREN OF THE CORN #Spinosaurus-JURASSIC PARK #Big One-JURASSIC PARK #Eddie Quist-THE HOWLING #Frogs-FROGS #Orca-ORCA #2-Headed Shark-2-HEADED SHARK #Patrick Bateman- AMERICAN PSYCHO #Mansquito-MANSQUITO #Judas Breed Insects - MIMIC #Eraserhead-EARSERHEAD #Shredder-SHREDDER #Jack Nicholson-WOLF #Nancy-THE CRAFT #Eben Oleson-30 DAYS OF NIGHT #Marlow-30 DAYS OF NIGHT #Iris-30 DAYS OF NIGHT #Arvin-30 DAYS OF NIGHT #Horny the Clown - DRIVE THRU # Mama-MAMA # Marty Rantzen - SLAUGHTER HIGH # The Beast - FEAST # Gage Creed - PET SEMETERY # John Ryder - THE HITCHER # Q - Q THE WINGED SERPENT # Protectors - CHOPPING MALL # The Carny Mutant (Gunther) - THE FUNHOUSE